


A Cur's Weakness

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, Gen, No Dialogue, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-05 14:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13389933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: "A cur's weakness, properly manipulated, can be a sharp tool"





	A Cur's Weakness

**Author's Note:**

> For the 1MW no dialogue challenge.

As he waited for his ship to be prepared, Kylo considered his master’s words. Snoke had referred to Hux as a cur, but Kylo was under no illusion that his master didn’t feel the same about him. Snoke had made it clear time and time again that Kylo was only useful to him as long as he did as commanded. Even killing Han Solo hadn’t appeased Snoke; he just complained that Kylo was still conflicted.

Kylo was self-aware enough to know that Snoke had been manipulating his own weaknesses for years. Of course, it was easy to be self-aware when your weakness was constantly thrown in your face.

But if Snoke thought that Kylo was just another cur to be manipulated, he had another thing coming.


End file.
